kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Speedrunning
Speedrunning is one of the most demanding challenges any Kid Chameleon player could possibly undertake. It is basically an attempt to complete the entire game in the fastest possible time. Speedrunning Rules Yes, speedrunning does rule! But I'm talking about the other rules. *Your speedrun time starts on the exact frame in which the audio of Blue Lake Woods I starts. *For real-time speedruns (RTS), the speedrun time ends on the exact frame in which the player touches the flag. *For tool-assisted speedruns (TAS), the speedrun time ends on the exact frame in which the final hit on Plethora is made. *You may select any special preferences from the game's options menu. *Pausing and restarting rounds is allowed. Real-Time Speedruns (RTS) Real-time speedruns are normal, live runs of the game's original state - meaning there was no enhancements done to the run by an emulator. These speedruns are the ones that primarily determine a player's skills in the game. Only the current skills and knowledge of the player may be used in RTS. Current World Records This is a list of all current RTS top 5 world records for Kid Chameleon, separated by category. 'RTS First Boss' Race from the start of the game until Shishkaboss is defeated. 1st. 8:50 by peaches_ (World Record) 2nd. 9:37 by Withhelde 3rd. 10:07 by SteveTheDreamer 4th. 10:15 by Blechy 5th. 10:59 by neskamikaze 'RTS Second Boss' Race from the start of the game until Boomerang Bosses is defeated. No bridges are allowed. 1st. 15:41 by peaches_ (World Record) 2nd. 16:59 by Withhelde 3rd. 18:30 by neskamikaze 4th. 18:34 by Blechy 5th. 22:19 by SteveTheDreamer ''' RTS Four Bosses' Completes the game from start to finish while defeating all bosses. This means that bridges, the 100,000 points trip, and the Plethora cheat may not be used. 1st. 28:38 by peaches_ (World Record) 2nd. 33:03 by neskamikaze 3rd. 41:00 by TBRX 4th. 46:07 by Withhelde 5th. 47:37 by seanmegrey01 'RTS No Plethora Cheat' Complete the game from start to finish through any means possible. Plethora cheat is not allowed. 1st. 20:25 by peaches_ (World Record) 2nd. 27:41 by Withhelde 3rd. 33:03 by neskamikaze 4th. 41:00 by TBRX 5th. 47:37 by seanmegrey01 'RTS Maximum Levels' Visits 85 levels, which is the most levels one can visit in one run. Does not include any dead-end elsewheres that backtrack to previous levels. 1st. 1:02:45 by peaches_ (World Record) 2nd. 1:36:00 by Withhelde ' RTS Any %' Uses the Plethora cheat at the end of Blue Lake Woods 2 to gain the fastest possible time. 1st. 1:39.29 by TheWinslinator (World Record) 2nd. 1:43.93 by peaches_ 3rd. 2:13 by TheOscuroBlack 4th. 3:30 by Kylemeister13 Tool-Assisted Speedruns (TAS) Tool-Assisted Speedruns (TAS) are a class of speedruns that throws human limitations out the window. The goal of a TAS video is to complete any game in the shortest amount of time the game could possibly allow. State-of-the-art emulators allow the player to have complete control over the game's space/time continuum, as well as the exploitation of bugs/glitches that are physically impossible for normal humans to perform. The emulators record sequences of key presses that, when recorded, play back the video and audio in the exact way in which it was created. Three emulation tools that TAS utilizes: *Savestates *Frame-by-Frame Advance *Programming and "Bots" Savestates Allow the player to return to an earlier point in the run to fix any mistakes that may have been made. They may also want to perfect a method or perform a special trick that doesn't detract any time from the run, just to show off. Frame-by-Frame Advance Allows the player to play the game one frame at a time, specifically commanding the game to perform an action at any given moment in time. This is the tool that eliminates human reflexes in its entirety. Programming and "Bots" Allows the player to have control over game screen display, inputs, and memory. This special programming may also create specific game circumstances and automatically generating solutions. TAS in Kid Chameleon Because Kid Chameleon emulators allow you to slow the game down to such an astronomical extent, various glitches/bugs will be abused when a player performs a TAS of this game. *Airwalk - If a player presses and releases the down button in a rapid, lightning-fast succession as he walks off a platform, he will start to walk/crawl in thin air! *Evasiveness - A player can also avoid certain things that weren't meant to be avoided, such as Evanescent blocks directly adjacent to the player, and even bullets from Shooter blocks or lunging Hands! Current World Records This is a list of all current TAS world records for Kid Chameleon, separated by category. ' TAS Any %' Completes the game from start to finish through any means possible. Plethora cheat is not allowed. World record completed in 12:47.52 by Thomas Robson, A.K.A. TheRandomPie_IV ' TAS Maximum Levels' Completes the game by visiting 85 levels, which is the most levels one can visit in one run. Does not include any dead-end elsewheres that backtrack to previous levels. World record completed in 29:57.7 by Thomas Robson, A.K.A. TheRandomPie_IV 'TAS Fewest Warps' Completes the game using only four warps, which is the least amount one can use in one run. Visits 52 levels in the process. Plethora cheat is not allowed. World record completed in 35:36.05 by Stephen Kalb, A.K.A. nifboy 'TAS Plethora Warp''' Completes the game using the Plethora cheat at the end of Blue Lake Woods 2 to gain the fastest possible time. World record completed in 1:35.43 by Stephen Kalb, A.K.A. nifboy Category:Gameplay elements